


Remember

by hismajestygoshimomo



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hismajestygoshimomo/pseuds/hismajestygoshimomo
Summary: Chihiro moved into a nice blue house on the top of the hill. Yet she did not feel herself. She was doing alright I suppose, she had good grades in school, ate good food. Yet she felt as if she was missing someone or something
Kudos: 1





	1. Delusions

It was late, Chihiro was told by her parent that they would come and tuck her into bed that night. She went into her bedroom along with her father. Then she asked, “Dad I have these weird dreams do they mean something?” She said as she got into her bed  
Chihiro’s father was sitting on the side of her bed. Dad replied with “Their just dreams honey”.  
“But I feel like I have been in that world before.” She said slightly melancholy.  
“Chihiro, their just dreams. You have stayed in this town for 2 months now. You could have not been there.” Akio Said.  
“Remember that time we went into that abandoned theme park”.  
“Yes honey”.  
“Well it feels as if I” She stopped talking for a second. “Never mind”  
Akio made his way to the living room where Yuko was sitting. Yuko put down her magazine when her husband walked in. “Akio what Chihiro talking about now.” She asked her husband.  
“Oh, she just says that she been in places in her dreams. I think she just haves an overactive imagination”  
Yuko replied. “I was the same way. When I was a kid I dreamed of this big swamp with a little cottage.  
“Oh honey”. Akio gave a small chuckle.  
“What so funny” She said in a stern tone.  
“Oh well nothing.”  
“Well this kind old woman lived inside the cottage and we played games and sewed and made cakes.”  
Akio said, “You remember that awfully well sweetie.”  
“How could I not, there were so vivid. That woman was like my grandmother, so loving and oh so kind.” She paused, “Didn’t you have dreams like that Akio.”.  
“Well” he exaggerated the ell. “I never day-dreamed. My father made sure I didn’t” he said.  
“AKIO don’t talk about your father in that way,” Her cheeks turned red and then she gave large sigh. She gave her husband a scornful look. “Why are you always so critical of your father.”  
Akio replied. “Then why are you telling me about these delusions.” She breathed deeply and started reading her magazine again.  
“They are not delusions Akio!” Yuko said.  
“Yuko I’m sorry.”  
Yuko replied. “It just as if you are invalidating how I feel, and how I relate to Chihiro in this aspect.” She started relaxing her shoulders. “It just” she paused “I feel as if you want to invalidate everything she says, Akio.”  
Akio replied back saying “Their just delusions honey. We should not be feeding them. She’ll just turn into a delusional brat.”  
“Akio” She asked calmly. “Do you really think that Chihiro is delusional”  
Akio said “Not at all honey. She just has a very overactive imagination.”  
“You really think that,” She paused.” maybe it a good thing honey. With all these distraction like the “internet” maybe an overactive imagination is just what she needs.”  
Akio replied slightly contentious “She needs to be with friends. Remember Rumi.”  
Yuko said, “Rumi lives 100 miles away honey.” She stared into his eyes “I want her to have friends to. I just feel so bad for her.” She started crying. “Having to move a hundred miles from everything she knows. It must be so hard for her.”  
“It is sweetie, it hard adjusting to a new place. Take that from experience.” He looked down towards the floor. “I had to do the same thing when I was her age. I moved to; all it will take is some adjusting.”  
Yuko was still slightly teary eyed. She did not feel any comfort from her husband’s comment. “Akio she is suffering, she has no self confidence in herself. I just wish I could do something for her.”  
“Unfortunately, I think this a battle Chihiro will have to fight. She is a strong girl. A little shy, but I have confidence in her.  
***  
Chihiro was lying in bed, she slowly drifted to sleep. She was thinking about oh so many things. Her anxiety, looking forward to winter recess. She finally fell asleep. Then it felt as if she had woken up, she said “who their” very nervously. She saw a black shadow from the looks of it. It had a mask on it. It made a  
“ah”  
sound at her. “Whoever you are please leave!” She yelled, hoping her parent would come. She started going under the covers. She started hyperventilating. She thought “What did Dad tell me about burglars. Think Chihiro think.” She started making loud noises. Her parent never came. Finally, she mustered up all the courage she had she grabbed a large book and started sneaking up on the monster.  
Chihiro got out of the bed very quietly. She got to her feet and moved very slowly towards the black blob. She paused and said. “I remember you; you were my friend.” Chihiro exclaimed. She dropped the book.  
Then the spirit made the “ah” sound again  
. She got up close to it and hugged it. Chihiro looked back at her bed. She saw her body lying they’re peacefully sleeping. “That me, Kaonashi.”  
It said “ah”  
They crept very quietly downstairs into the kitchen. When she made it into the kitchen, she grabbed the tea pot. But it was still in the place she left it.” How curious.” She thought. Yet she was holding it in her hand. She grabbed the matcha from the cupboard on the left side of the fridge and made some tea, into her favorite cups. Then served it to no-face. “Well it been a long time Kaonashi” Chihiro said.  
“ah” was it only reply.  
Chihiro started sipping her tea a tiny drop came out of it and landed on her shirt. “My shirt, Mom is going to be so mad” No-Face made a gesture with his hands the tea came out of the shirt. “Thank you, Kaonashi.”  
No-Face said “ah”.  
“It all is coming back to me. How I got employed by the bathhouse, let you into the bathhouse.” She made a little smile looking at him.  
“ah”  
Chihiro replied with.” I am so happy you came back to me” Her eyes started swelling with tears of joy. She hugged him.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is reunited with Kaonashi. Kaonashi needs Chihiro for something, but she does not know what it is.

Chapter Two  
“Reunion”  
“It so good to have you back” Chihiro said while crying. “I thought I would never see you again.”  
“Ah” Kaonashi said.  
Chihiro continued to sip her tea with much enthusiasm. “Is it good Kaonashi?”  
“good” It said.  
“You talked. That awesome.” Chihiro smiled and wiped off her tear. “Well” she paused. “I hope you are doing well Kaonashi”  
“I am good” He took a very large sip of tea. He looked down at the walnut wood tea table thinking about that one train ride he took with Chihiro thinking about she leaned against him. “I am very good”  
“That wonderful.” Chihiro paused and took a sigh. “I am doing fine,” she paused “I guess. It hard moving into a new town. I have a few friends. But I miss Rumi a lot. She was a good friend” Chihiro said very melancholy. “It just I feel lonely” She started curling up into the chair. “I want more friends, just school has not started yet.”  
“Ah” Kaonashi said.  
“It starts in two weeks though.” Chihiro said in a slightly happier tone than before.” I am also very scared about going into a new school too” She paused then slowly closed her eyes then saw memories flash before her eyes. Zenibas cottage, Lin, Yubaba. She started seeing images of a train. Stations with people that were just silhouettes.  
“Chihiro” Said Kaonashi  
She saw how she helped Kaonashi, she saw many things. “I remember now” Chihiro jumped out of her seat. “I remember now!” She shouted with elation. “I remember now! Thank you Kaonashi, thank you.” Chihiro walked over and hugged Kaonashi. She stopped hugging him then went back to her seat. They continued to sip their tea Kaonashi finished first. Then Chihiro said “Looks like I have to put away the tea set now” Chihiro said. She picked up the tea pot and looked, it was clean. She picked up the teacups and looked again they were clean as well. She thought about how weird this was.  
‘Chihiro” said Kaonashi who paused for a second “come”  
“I am sorry Kaonashi I can’t come.” She sighed.” I have to worry about my parents”  
Kaonashi answered back “Don’t worry. I will take care of that”  
“What are going to do Kaonashi?” She said nervously. Kaonashi started going out of the kitchen, Chihiro followed. He went into the living room where the stairs were. He started going up the stairs as quietly as a mouse. Chihiro started going up the stairs and said. “What are going to do Kaonashi. Please don’t harm them.” Her eyes stared at Kaonashi back. She was nervous what Kaonashi was going to do to her parents. They made it up the stairs and into Mr. and Mrs. Ogino bedroom. Kaonashi put his hand over them.  
“They sleep now till we come back” Said Kaonashi.  
“What did you do” She seemed to calm down a little bit after Kaonashi did not harm her parents.  
“I put them to sleep” Kaonashi replied.  
“Will they wake back up” “Yes” Kaonashi then said “Come with me”  
“Okay” Chihiro said very cautiously. Kaonashi went downstairs, and Chihiro followed. “Where are we going”  
“A familiar place.”  
“Please not the Bathhouse.” She did not have bad memories of the bathhouse, yet she did have a slight hesitation to go there since Yubaba would try to trick her to get back in her employment.  
“Yes, we are going to bathhouse, Yubaba has not been feeling well.” It said  
“What” Chihiro said as they arrived at the front door. Chihiro was going over in her head what could have happened to Yubaba. She in a small amount took pity on old spirit, having to deal with all the troubles of owning a bathhouse. As they exited the house Chihiro was worried extremely about her parents. “Are they okay” She thought for the most part. Yet something in her mind was comforting her. Like someone watching over her parents. Chihiro looked up into the night sky. She saw so many stars of different colors, shapes, and sizes. The starlight was reflecting in her eyes as she followed Kaonashi down to an old trail to into the forest.  
“Forest, Chihiro.” Said Kaonashi  
“Ok” said Chihiro with a slight hesitation. Yet she felt a sudden calmness come around her. She had an inherent trust of Kaonashi. She walked into the trail then everything turned to black, her eyes adjusted. She saw an old forest. As they continued to go down the trail it was overgrown, with much foliage. Chihiro saw a glimpse of the stars from the canopy of the trees. The trees had large trunks and quite a bit of branches. All Chihiro could see was trees, just trees. As they walked the trail turned into cobblestone. It was hard, she remembered her dad driving them down the road and how bumpy it was herself and her mother.  
The trees started forming a straight line around the road of cobblestone. Then she saw a red gate with a sign on top. “Were here Kaonashi.” She exclaimed loudly.  
“Yes” Kaonashi replied.  
They made their way towards the gate. The moonlight reflecting off of it. She saw shadows indicating that the doorway was right in front of her. Her and Kaonashi stared straight into the doorway. Chihiro was overcame by nostalgia of her experience in the spirit world. Chihiro thought. “I am so glad to be back. This is going to be awesome.”  
“We enter now” Said Kaonashi.  
Chihiro said “I guess we do now.” Chihiro looked up at Kaonashi, and Kaonashi looked back. Chihiro held out her hand to the spirit. The spirit grabbed it. They walked together into the black of entryway.


End file.
